tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Vayess
"Ross. I-...I looked up to you. You were my hero. A knight of knights. Born for the sword. But, now I see the truth of it all. You are unfit for the title of 'Sir.' You are unfit for the sword itself. I regret naming my sword for you... I-...I regret being knighted by you." — Vayess HalfsmithMadame Vayess Halfsmith (to be known as Empress Vayess, and to be called the Hornwoman, Bandana Empress, and the Girlfucker, and born as Lady Vayess Halfsmith on CC: 01/9/5,197) is one of the thirteen dukes of the Delklands, ruling Midcloud Castle at Halftonne. She is also one of the thirteen Great-Knights, knighted by Sir Ross Fourthwalk at Lobtonne, and made captain of Queen Sulenn IV's Eagle Guard. She is a hornwoman, and succeeds Rott as "the Hornwoman." She is his "Mage Horned." Landeles grants her the ability to fly. She becomes Calthoss Sayerburn's boss after the Last Day of Lobtonne, using her as the Green Lady of the nameless guild. After Gebel, and the Lyzard Lych, she is the most-powerful magicks-user in the Delklands, but still less powerful than her father, Groll Halfsmith, who is a psychic, not a wyzard. She will be supported by Great Emperor of the Stone Claimant Ayeson Garlcutter, and Lord Dredror Firstboat as the Empress of the New Delkish Empire, Ayeson serving as her King of Morghul, and leading the Vayessi Horde. The nameless woman was an ally of hers, as they fought together against three homunculi, and also against Groll Halfsmith. Ross was her mentor, her hero, who shamed himself to her by failing to save Queen Sulenn, and by admitting the truth of the Bloodspoke. Vayess Halfsmith was in an incestuous relationship with her half-sister, Queen Sulenn IV. Appearance: Vayess has always been very beautiful, and has always fought that as hard as she could. She wished she was a boy, not because she actually wanted to be a boy, but more because it afforded her what she wanted to do, which was slay dragons, and fuck girls. She has always wanted to be a knight, and even as a child would play as a knight, and would turn sticks into makeshift swords. Eventually, her traitorous father went into hiding, and for her girlfucking desires, she was branded with a "V," the mark of a girlfucker. She weighs 80 kilograms, and is a solid wall of muscle, and woman. Her fists are huge, and meaty, and scarred. She's been frostbitten tens of times, and has a certain pride in that. Her hair is platinum blonde, like most Lobott, and her eyes are bright blue. Her hair is shaggy, and unkempt, like a boy's, though she sometimes shaves it off, and wears her hair like a man. She is 180 centimeters tall, but looks huge, and muscular when she wears her armor, and her hair gives her a few more centimeters. Combat: Halfwolf (Sword): Vayess wields Halfwolf, a seasteel blade. Seasteel blades are made from a finite amount of special ores uncovered by Billow the Slave, when he and his men were constructing the man-made Billow's Sea. There was precious little, and Billow buried them beneath his home, where Asel later uncovered them, thirteen blades were made, and are reserved for the thirteen Great-Knights who serve and protect the Lycanthrone directly. Vayess is the daughter of a traitor, and for most of her life, had no claim to her ancestral duchy of Midcloud. When she was but eight, she professed to a sugar priest that she had unnatural urges to kiss other girls. The sugar priest was a zealot, however, and had her forehead carved with a 'V' (not the letter, a symbol which denotes a sinner in the Faith of the Nine), allowing all to see just how evil she was. Vayess had dreams of becoming a Great-Knight, of being knighted by the Greatest-Knight Ross Fourthwalk himself, and of wedding the Princess Sulenn, and showering her with gifts. Although tainted, she was still a noble. She demanded to be trained to be a knight. They warned her that the obstacles were insurmountable. Vayess was a girl, a noble lady at that, a hornman, a girlfucker, and the daughter of a traitor, only a miracle could make her dreams come true. But, ultimately, a series of swordmasters reluctantly taught her how to wield a sword. One day, the Princess Sulenn, who loved animals, followed a small dog through the alleys and hallways of Billow's Tower, happening upon Vayess sparring with the Knight of Mayonnaise, an old man whom they both saw as a grandfatherly figure. The dog loved to watch Vayess sparring. Sulenn did too, and would watch from afar for many months, until her mother died, and she became Queen of the Delkish Empire. She, with all the power of a monarch, became friends with Vayess. Vayess' first gift to Sulenn was that dog. In return, Sulenn arranged for the Wolf of Lobtonne, Ross Fourthwalk, to knight Vayess Halfsmith, and for her claim to Midcloud to be given back. Vayess named Halfwolf after Ross. Lobtonne, the capital city, gets its name from the Yockish word for 'half' (Lobott), the name Halfsmith has the word 'half' in it, by distant relation Ross is 'half' a Halfsmith, and rumors suggest he is half an immortal werewolf. Ross is also known as 'the Wolf of Lobtonne.' Vayess also named it a bit after the dog, who she reasons is half a wolf. Lobtonne, in reality, gets its name from the Spanish word for wolf, lobo. The in-universe reasoning for the wolf heraldry is that Lobtonne is over the ruined city of Lycaon, meaning "wolf," which was supposedly ruled by King Lycaon, a supposed wolfman/lycanthrope. Oath: Ross: In sight of the Nine, Her Majesty the Queen Sulenn IV, the House of Messoloriha, the Order of Great-Knights, the Lords, Ladies, Goodlords, and Goodladies of Billow’s Tower, and the common folk of Lobtonne and the Delkish Empire, I name you, Vayess of the House of Halfsmith, Great-Knight. Vayess: I, the Duchess Midcloud Vayess of the House of Halfsmith, do solemnly swear upon your honor, Ross of the House of Fourthwalk, to uphold these six vows until the day I die: I vow to defend the life of Her Majesty the Queen with mine own life. I vow to defend the House of Messoloriha with mine own life so that Her Majesty the Queen's line might be secure and be sat the Lycanthrone. I vow to defend the Imperial Palace of Billow’s Tower so that it might be free of Her Majesty the Queen's enemies. I vow to defy Her Majesty the Queen should I judge her a threat to herself, her line, or the Delkish Empire. I vow to defy Her Majesty the Queen's line should I judge it to be a threat to the Lycanthrone, itself, or the Delkish Empire. I vow to defy the Imperial Palace of Billow’s Tower should I judge it to be an enemy or threat to Her Majesty the Queen, her line, or the Delkish Empire. Ross: In the name of the Nine, Her Majesty the Queen Sulenn IV, the House of Messoloriha, Lobtonne and the Delkish Empire, I, the Greatest-Knight Ross of the House of Fourthwalk, ask that you rise, Great-Knight, Madame Vayess. Vayess: Our swords are of a kind, Sir Ross. I name mine blade in your honor as Halfwolf. Quotes: * Vayess: "Every day is a battle, Queen. Every day. But I’ll keep fighting. I… miss you so much." Category:Main Nine Category:Characters Category:Bastards Category:Hornmen Category:Nameless children Category:Eagle Guardsmen Category:Great-Knights Category:Knights Category:Dukes Category:Delkish Monarchs Category:Monarchs